Desunión
by Anzu Hyuga
Summary: songfic yuaki que tan dificil es aceptar la Desunión


_**Hola a tod s les advierto que este es un songfic emo.**_

_**Me inspire en la canción "sistema sanguíneo fallido" de panda, y pues en una historia que escuche hace poco, y otras que ocurren por personas que no respetan las normas de transito, y en especial a las que consumen alcohol y luego manejan.**_

_**IAH: si toman lleven a Anzu para que ella maneje después.**_

_**Anzu: si pueden pagarme con una soda xD…. **_

_**IAH: ni los personajes de yugioh 5ds, ni la canción antes mencionada pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga solo los utilizo en un momento de no tener nada que hacer….**_

_**Anzu: Yusei narra la historia, solo los flash back están narrados por mi, cuando Aki habla esta subrayado, y la canción es cantada por un hombre y una mujer, cuando el hombre canta esta en letra normal, así que cuando la mujer canta esta en negritas, y para cuando cantan los dos lo pongo arriba xD…**_

"_**Desunión" **_

Estaba en esa sala blanca y siniestra a la vez, el dolor estaba presente, tanto, que no sé que me duele más. Escucho la vos del doctor que me dice mi condición. _"no me importa" _ solo quiero saber _"como esta ella"._

El doctor no parece cómodo con mi pregunta. _"! Dígame de una maldita vez!"_

"Nena adiós,  
No logré despedirme;  
Es culpa del ebrio  
Que sigue estando libre.

Te extraño, aún  
No te he llorado y  
Donde sea que estés,  
Podrás pensar un poco en mí  
De cuando en vez."

Me levante no podía creerlo, esto debe ser, si debo estar en medio de una pesadilla, no sé que reacción tuve, pero la enfermeras colocaron algo en la manguera que estaba conectada a la vena de mi brazo, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro. Quiero verte, déjame verte…. Fue mi culpa….. Yo debí estar en tu lugar…. Perdóname…

**"Vete a dormir,  
Solo puedo hablarte en sueños.  
Metida aquí  
No puedo ni fruncir el ceño.**

**Fue un accidente,**  
**Levanta frente.**  
**Aquí no hay dolor,**  
**No hay memorias;**  
**Acá yo estoy bien."**

Estas hermosa resplandecías con luz propia, aun no entendía, extendí mi mano pero no pude alcanzarte, voltee hacia tu rostro y….

"_**mi amor, ya no es posible tener contacto físico, yo estoy en un lugar diferente al que tu estas"**_

"_entonces quiero ir a donde tu estas. Hare lo que sea para estar con tigo, lo que sea_" - -dije dispuesto a todo.

"_**Si fuerzas tu tiempo, no podremos vernos mas, pues tu irías a un lugar diferente"**_

"_perdóname"_

"_**porque"**_

(Flash back)

_-Vamos a salir_

_**-No Yusei no me siento muy bien.**_

_-Vamos será divertido te llevare al mar, y luego podemos ir a comer._

_**-Mmm solo si me das un beso.**_

El chico se inclino, para besar a su novia, luego la tomo de la mano para sacarla del sofá donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada, como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de su coche para que su princesa pudiera entrar, cerro y él se dirigió al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa.

**Los dos:  
**"Y no sangraremos,  
Carezco en mi interior  
Fue un error,  
solo me queda aceptar la desunión.

Y al verte así,  
Reencarna la ironía  
Que hay de mí al verte así,  
Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír."

La vista de la playa era única y espectacular, las olas acariciaban los pies pálidos de aquella pelirroja, la brisa de la tarde jugaba con los cabellos de aquel chico quien la abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba suaves besos en los hombros desnudos de la chica. Al sentir el cosquilleo ella se soltó y corrió insinuándole al chico que la siguiera, por desgracia las rocas de la playa hicieron que la chica tropezara.

"_Estas bien" _pregunto el acercándose para ver a su horrorizada novia quien veía fijamente su rodilla.

"_**!NO¡ mírame estoy sangrando ¡odio la sangre!, me gustaría no sangrar".**_

El chico se rio ante el comentario de su novia, se agacho junto a ella, quien hacia muecas de dolor por el ardor que le causaba el agua salada del mar, el chico saco de su bolsa un pañuelo y lo amarro alrededor de la rodilla de la pelirroja.

"_bien ahora ya no estas sangrando".- -_ finalizo con una sonrisa recibiendo un beso de su novia.

(Fin de flash back)

Desperté de aquel sueño al que me habían sometido, regrese a mi casa, solo para salir de nueva cuenta tan rápido como entre.

Me fui directo hacia tu casa, y me encontré con el triste rostro de tu madre, tu padre al verme cambio su rostro de tristeza por uno de furia.

"_¡fue tu culpa!"_

No sabía como contestar, no sabia que hacer…_ "si pudiera tomaría su lugar, y créanme que mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a ella"_

"En tu funeral  
Por fin logré llorarte.  
Me odian tus padres,  
Me hacen responsable.

Palabras a  
Tus familiares. Me  
Limité a decir, que  
Mi lugar siempre será junto a ti."

Estando en mi habitación, recordé esos momentos en que te tuve con migo, y las veces en que tenias que mentirle a tus padres, para venir a mi cuarto a escondidas, son recuerdos que yo no cambiaria por nada. Mis parpados pesaban y seguro mis lagrimas se habían acabado, tan cruel es el destino que decidió dejarme en este mundo, cuando bien pudo dejarme a tu lado.

**"Vete a dormir,  
Anda a hablar conmigo.  
Un simple beso  
Aquí está prohibido.**

**Bailaremos**  
**Al son del duelo.**  
**Y aunque no lo creas, te extraño.**  
**Ves, ya está mejor."**

"_**un día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando ese día llegue será para siempre."**_

"_pero mientras ese día llegue yo estaré aquí extrañándote y culpándome"_

"_**No tienes por qué, tengo un encargo para ti,… me preguntaba,… si puedes hacerlo"**_

"_sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera"_

"_**Cuida de todo lo que amo en ese mundo, no dejes que nada malo les pase, y sobre todo que siempre sean felices, y que no estén tristes por mi, pues ya te he dicho, este es un lugar maravilloso" **_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pues en ese momento ella me miro a los ojos, tenia esa mirada que siempre me daba cuando me decía que me amaba, y no se si fue real pero pude sentir su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

(Flash back)

Después de una tarde maravillosa los jóvenes amantes regresaban caminado tomados de las manos hacia el estacionamiento.

"_**es tarde ya debemos regresar"**_

"_de acuerdo"_

Ambos subieron al auto, para emprender el que seria su último viaje juntos.

Esta la luz verde, el paso le pertenece….

Un fuerte impacto, es lo último perceptible antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera.

(Fin de flash back)

"_**fue un accidente, gracias por darme tanta felicidad, por detener lo que me angustiaba, por ayudarme a no sangrar"**_

Los dos:  
"Y no sangraremos,  
Carezco en mi interior  
Fue un error,  
solo me queda aceptar la desunión.

Y al verte así,  
Reencarna la ironía  
Que hay de mí al verte así,  
Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír."

"No sangraremos,  
No sangraremos,  
No sangraremos"

He tenido una larga y feliz vida, _"como lo prometí"_ el destino me permitió conocer, ayudar y hacer feliz a más de una persona, al menos eso es lo que creo, es el turno de vivir para alguien más en este mundo… Se supone que al final del túnel hay una luz.

"Así que tu eras la luz al final de mi túnel"

"_**Bienvenido,… te extrañe"**_

"_creo que yo te extrañe mas, me alegra por fin estar junto a ti, ¿todo será como antes?"_

"_**No,… esta vez es para siempre"**_

_**Pues eso es toda esta fue mi faceta emo. Espero que no se anojen….**_

_**IAH: prometo hacer una historia corta más bonita la próxima vez**_

_**Anzu: onegai dejen reviews **_


End file.
